Scarlet Longing
by Katie.Kellog
Summary: Remus isn't like other fifth year students, and he can't for the life of him imagine why Helen Makris would want anything to do with him.  And it doesn't help that his friends are sabotaging him at every turn! Young!LupinXOC Rated T for slight language.


**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin wasn't the type to engage in the destructive and, most times, illegal activities of his friends. But for the most part, the poor boy had no choice: he simply had no say in the matter when it came to mischief. James was obviously the ring-leader, what with his natural charisma and talent for finding trouble to get into. His mischievous behavior was only goaded on by Sirius' love of explosions and need to get within a hair's width of getting caught, and Peter's doormat-like behavior and his idolization of James. So Remus, the only kid with any sense in this odd-ball quartet, was left to trail after these three, mumbling his misgivings and cleaning up after their adventures.<p>

But Remus wasn't unhappy. For all of his flaws, and there were many, his friends accepted him, even liked him. How could he complain, when he owed it to them to go along with whatever hare-brained scheme they could think up? And by their fifth year, it wasn't so much troublesome, as it was just 'normal' to Remus. It was the everyday for him. And when asked why he put up with James and all his nonsense, he would answer: "Because James puts up with me and all _my_ nonsense."

And of course, no one would have guessed by 'nonsense', Remus meant his 'condition', or 'furry little problem', as James put it. James had known about Remus being a werewolf since their second year, and even thought it 'cool', though James would never dare say that now. Not out of fear, but out of respect for the pain he knew his friend suffered everyday from his affliction. And while James continued to refuse throughout their Hogwarts career that Remus being a werewolf was really nothing to be ashamed of, he knew it crippled is friend mentally.

"I can't believe you guys haven't gotten tired of me yet," Remus would say, smiling that sad little smile that James thought was so infuriatingly uncharacteristic of his friend.

"I could say the same, buddy," James would reply, rolling his eyes. "I mean, I've already pushed Sirius off the Astronomy tower twice, I can't believe you guys haven't ditched me in the forbidden forest yet!" The conversation would always die there, as Remus would just stare off into space, leaving James frustrated and exasperated. Why did he always have to get this way? Why couldn't Remus just accept that he had friends, and leave it at that?

But as James and the rest of the Marauders would find out, Remus' scars weren't just skin-deep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Who Needs Enemies?**

* * *

><p>"When are you gonna stop chasin' after Lily Evans? She's <em>not<em> into you, James!" Sirius shoved his friend in the shoulder as they walked, James' eyes still glued to the back of Lily's head as she and a few of her friends passed by them in the hallway.

"She is _so_ into me! She's just playing hard to get; that's how you can tell a girl really likes you!" James smirked at his friend.

"That's when you can tell that a girl thinks you're more revolting than a bezoar," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. The four of them; James, Sirius, Remus and Pater, made their way through the crowded halls towards Transfiguration, laughing and crashing into each other's shoulders as they walked. James and Sirius seemed to revel at the admiring looks cast upon the little group of friends from other Gryffindors, and even a few Hufflepuffs, though Peter and Remus shrunk back from them. Peter, because he wasn't exactly the confident, devilish type that Remus and Sirius were, and knew that the admiration wasn't his, and Remus because he honestly believed that no one in their right mind would look at him and see someone who deserved respect. Maybe pity, but not respect.

"Why such the long faces, guys?" Sirius asked, shoving his hands in his robe pockets. "We've been moved into Advanced Transfiguration; no Slytherins in that class! That's reason enough to celebrate, right?" Remus looked up at Sirius, one eyebrow raised.

"How you were able to get a transfer, I'll never know," he sighed, shaking his head and smiling weakly. Sirius mocked a frown, and wiped and invisible tear from his cheek.

"That hurt, buddy. That really hurt." The entered the classroom in their usual boisterous fashion, wands already out and, in James case, pointed at Peter's head, threatening to turn the boy's hair blue. Professor McGonagall didn't seem over joyed to see these four boys in her advanced class, though waved them to their seats all the same.

"We will begin by opening our textbooks to page 456 and reading Chapter Twenty-Eight: 'Practical uses of Switching Charms.'" Remus reached into his book bag and withdrew the book, slightly worn and stained from being used as a coaster by the other three Marauders. Peter and Sirius pulled out similar books, but James seemed to be coming up empty, seeing as he was doing a great deal of rummaging in his bag.

"Psst, Moony," he whispered around Peter and Sirius, who were sitting between him and Remus. "Hey, can I borrow your book? I think I lost mine!"

"Quiet, Mr. Potter," McGonagall warned, looking up from the board she was scribbling instructions on. Remus looked helplessly down at his book, and shot James a questioning glance.

"But…I need it," he whispered back, but it was no use; James had already pulled out his wand and muttered 'Accio, Remus' book!' under his breath. The book flew out of Remus' hands and straight into James'.

"Don't worry, mate," James whispered, "I'm a fast reader!" The room was dead silent, and as Remus sat there uncomfortably, waiting to get his textbook back, he just knew he was going to get shouted at. He kept shooting glances at James, wondering why today of all days James actually decided to do what his professor told him.

"Mr. Lupin," McGonagall said, causing Remus to jump, "I would like to know why you aren't reading the assigned pages." She cast her stern gaze down her nose at him, her glasses glinting in the low light of the classroom. Remus couldn't think of anything to say, and just sat, looking up at her, mouth slightly agape.

"I….I, uh…."

"He dropped it, Professor," both heads snapped up when a girl across the aisle, a Ravenclaw, spoke. She held out her own book towards Remus. "He dropped it just now, and I picked it up for him." It was a lie, of course, but there was no trace of it in her voice, and Remus thought momentarily that even James would be impressed.

"Is that so, Miss Makris?" McGonagall said, eyeing them both suspiciously. "Well, then you'd best return it to him." With a sweep of her cloak, she went back to the board and resumed writing, while the girl set her book down in front of Remus.

"What about you?" he whispered, to which the girl just smiled.

"I've already finished," she replied, and went to sit back down. Remus was simultaneously amazed that she was already finished reading, and somewhat shocked that she would offer to help him like that. But he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and sped through the chapter. He was preoccupied all through class though, and when they were let out, he felt as though he hadn't retained a single bit of information.

"Ug, I thought that class would never be over!" Sirius yawned, stretching as they walked through the hall. "I didn't understand anything. I almost wish we were back in the dumb class with the Slytherins!"

"Of course Sirius would say that, eh Remus?" James laughed, though his smile deflated as he saw Remus walk off, towards a duo of Ravenclaw girls. "Remus?"

"Thanks for letting me borrow this," Remus said, walking up to the two girls, handing the textbook back to the dark-haired girl who'd given it to him. "And for saving my hide from McGonagall." The girl smiled as she received the book, stuffing it back into her book bag.

"I've been caught in that situation before," she said. "And besides, like I said, I was done. What would have been the use of you getting in trouble while my book just sat there useless on my desk?" Remus was impressed with her; most people would have relished the chance to get a student in another house in trouble and have them get points taken away. He stood there for a moment, his friends lagging behind, wondering what in the world their friend was doing, and when he didn't leave, the girl shot her friend a nervous look. "Um, I'm Helen Makris, by the way." She stuck out a hand rather awkwardly to shake, which Remus did.

"Remus…Remus Lupin. Uh, fifth year." He nodded his head absently.

"Same here," Helen said.

"Hey Moony!" James called from across the hall, snapping Remus out of his stupor. "If you're trying to flirt, I suggest not drooling on her shoes!"

"I am not!" Remus shouted back, rounding on his heel to stare at his friends. His ears were turning red with embarrassment, and he didn't turn to look back at Helen and her Ravenclaw friend as he stomped back towards the cackling trio. "You guys are the worst!"

"I'll see you around sometime, Remus!" Helen called as they all paraded away, which was met with whoops from Sirius and James and an amused grin from Peter.

"You all can't fathom how much I despise you right now." Remus groaned, shaking his head. _'Well,'_ he thought sarcastically, _'here's to a great year.'_


End file.
